You did your miracle, Sasha
by dorina16able
Summary: Story requested by ilovejellybeans. Fed up of Jean and Eren's constant bickering, Sasha and Mikasa agree that a double date is the best way to bring some sort of balance between the two hotheads. Despite everyone thinking that all odds are against them, the two girls are determined to go through with the plan. Modern High School AU


**A/N:** Hello, my lovelies, here's the next one-shot I promised you. So sorry I post it later than I was planning, but college took most of my time these days and I managed to finish it only now. Anyway, here we are again...God, these two, they are so lovable and dorky I can't even, I've already one or two ideas about one-shots to come ;)

This story is specially dedicated to the lovely **ilovejellybeans** , who requested a story about Jean and Sasha going on a double date either with Ymir and Krista or with Eren and Mikasa. I chose the latter option, my friend, but if you want a story where they also go on a double date with Ymir and Krista, feel free to tell me :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Attack on Titan characters in any way, shape or form**

* * *

"Jean, calm down, it's not such a big deal."

"It is a big deal when that maniac challenges me and yet _I_ get most of the blame!"

"Well, to be fair, you and Eren have been at each other's throats since junior high school, it's sometimes hard to tell which one starts the bickering." Sasha patiently explains and, despite the seriousness of her words, she can't hold back her amused smirk at the sight of her boyfriend looking so frustrated, walking up and down in his room and rambling about how Eren gets on his nerves. "Continue like this and your arguments will become part of Paradis High School's history."

"Just like the fact that I'm gonna flip if I have to go through Mikasa's threats once more…she said she's gonna skin me alive if I get her precious Eren in trouble again and why is everyone blaming mostly me again?"

"Probably has to do with the fact that you were the King of Rudeness and Broodiness until a year ago and snapped at everyone for no reason."

"Yeah, but I'm over this phase now." Jean pouts and now Sasha can't help but burst in hysterical laughter at his childlike expression. Knowing, though, that this is really hurting him, how some of their classmates still see him for the arrogant brat he used to be, she turns serious and gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek as he sits down next to her and hides his head in her shoulder.

"I know, no need to assure me of that," she calmly caresses his hair and leans her head against his. They spend some moments like this, in silence, something that actually helps Jean to calm down almost immediately and he smiles; who would have known, back when he asked Sasha out seven months ago, that things would work between them that well?

In a sudden, though, Sasha jolts up and leaves such a triumphant exclamation that Jean leaves a startled curse. "Oh my God, Jean, that's it! That's totally it, I got the best idea!"

"About what?" Jean stares at her with wide eyes, unable to guess what she wants to say.

"About solving that historic issue you guys have with each other!" Sasha elaborates, laughing when she sees the boy's baffled expression. "Two words, Jean. Double. Date!" she adds and turns silent, waiting patiently for the other's explosion; because she bets her lunch and her dinner that Jean won't simply agree to such a scenario.

"No," she's proven right at the next moment, but Jean's blank expression, as if he's lost all faith in humanity, is so endearing that she can't suppress her chuckle.

"Oh, come on, Jean."

"No."

"Jean, it won't be the end of the world."

"Sasha, I appreciate the thought and I'm sorry for causing you trouble with my constant arguing with the idiot, but no."

"Aw, come on, Jean, it won't be so bad, I promise…and just like you're tired of Mikasa's threats, I'm tired of her warnings to keep you in control. Besides, it will be much better to pass time after school on dates than in detention for getting into a fight with Eren." Sasha says slyly and winks, determined to use her best conviction methods.

Jean leaves another frustrated sigh and runs a hand through his hair, deep down knowing too well that Sasha is right. Although her words don't mean to guilt-trip him, he still feels a hint of guilt stinging him, for he's done this to her three times already, cancelling their after-school date because of some stupid detention. With one final sigh he turns to meet her hopeful gaze with his blank one.

"If this miracle actually works, I'm buying you ice-cream…as many flavors as you like."

"That a promise?!" Sasha exclaims loudly while sitting up…and now Jean can't help it, he leaves a snicker at her looking so joyful…right now he's even willing to actually try and do his part on that miracle for a double date only to make her proud instead of disappointing her.

"Promise."

"Yay, you're the best, Jean, you're the best, you know that?!" the brunette girl jumps in his hug so fiercely that Jean almost falls down as he holds her to keep balance.

"I'm the worst, to tell you the truth, but whatever," he replies laughing. "Just so you know, though, all hopes I had put in humanity just vanished."

"Jean Kirstein, you're incorrigible!" Sasha giggles as she lightly tickles his ribs before pulling away from his hug and shooting him a smile. "But I guess you have the right, after all Mikasa and I will wreck you boys in pool in that new arcade hall that opened."

And only then does Jean fully realize what exactly he has agreed to and how wicked Sasha Blouse truly is; not only setting up a double date, but also planning to team him up with Eren to give them a chance to work together.

"Forget what I said earlier; if this miracle actually works, I'm buying you lunch _and_ as many ice cream flavors as you like."

* * *

Despite Eren's equally fierce objections and opinion that "this is a totally absurd idea coming from a total weirdo", Mikasa insisting that he's exaggerating and that Sasha's idea doesn't actually sound so terrible didn't leave much room for him. And so the two of them were ready on time at the arranged day, with Eren's complains and Mikasa's attempts to calm him down, to no avail.

"Have fun, my darlings!" Carla calls after them smiling as she sees the two teenagers making their way towards the door, where Jean and Sasha are waiting.

"We won't, but thanks, Mom." Eren replies while wearing his jacket, receiving an eye roll from his mother and a soft push from Mikasa, who urges him to go outside.

"Eren, come on, they're waiting for us."

"Okay, okay, but you still haven't answered my question about how the hell a horse will play pool."

" _Eren_!"

After a silent and somewhat awkward ride, the four of them arrive at _Eldia's Arcade_ , the town's newest attraction, a place filled with large TV screens, pool and ping-pong tables, lots of games and a separate room that serves as a bowling alley…a place specially designed for high school students who want to have a good time with their friends. Since Sasha has inspired this 'miracle' as Jean calls it, she gently starts guiding them to a table so they can have something to drink in order to relax, but the sight of Krista and Reiner standing behind the bar and staring curiously at them makes her snicker and she lets Mikasa go with the two boys to sit.

"Hey, you two, didn't know you work here," she greets her two friends; Reiner gives her a playful punch on the arm that almost makes her fall down and Krista leans over the bar to hug her.

"Yeah, we started work three days ago," the blond girl explains with a big smile. "Came to check out the place?"

"Yep, heard it's really cool…and as you can see, I brought some company," Sasha giggles and gestures with her head towards the booth Mikasa has picked.

"Now _that's_ a sight I didn't think I'd ever see." Reiner snickers, as if their arrival here has lightened up his boring evening. "That's what I call a challenge, Sasha, you, Mikasa, Jean and Eren hanging out together…hmmm, should I hide all glasses and make space in case the two knuckleheads get into a fist fight?"

" _Reiner_!" Krista elbows him and gives him her best death glare, causing another giggle from Sasha, who always enjoys watching these two bickering and teasing each other. "Why do you think it's weird? Don't listen to him, Sasha, I think it's really cute."

"What else would _you_ say, you're Paradis High School's goddess, of course you'd say it's cute."

"Ooooh, I'd be careful with my words, Reiner, you don't want Ymir hearing you say that." Sasha snickers at the way the boy looks absolutely terrified at the mention of Krista's overprotective girlfriend.

"Exactly!" Krista proves her point the next second. "Go to your table, Sasha, and I'll tell Hannah to bring you your orders…let me guess, mocha extra-sweet for you, black coffee, one sugar for Jean, a hot chocolate with extra cream for Eren and green tea for Mikasa?"

"You are a goddess."

* * *

Jean finds it hard to admit it to himself and he'll probably never admit it out loud to anyone else beside Sasha, but for some weird, annoying, twisted reason, things tonight are going way better than he actually expected. Despite the angry glances and the ironic implies he and Eren exchanged at the beginning—something that ended quickly when Sasha nudged him gently and Mikasa exclaimed Eren's name about sixty times—the atmosphere relaxed almost immediately thanks to his girlfriend, who thought, apparently, that opening the subject of school and the teachers they particularly like, fear or hate was the easiest way possible to open a decent conversation.

"If that Zoe woman keeps getting on my nerves with that freaking Biology project I swear I'll freak out, she's totally crazy, people…in fact, she's like an older and even crazier version of Sasha here!" Eren throws his hands in the air before turning towards Sasha herself with a sly grin. "Are you sure she's not your cousin or something, because, seriously, it'd explain a lot."

"Hey, what the hell is that supposed to—" Jean's short temper is fueled once more, but he is quickly stopped by Sasha putting a hand on his arm and giving him a sweet, reassuring smile. She may be humorous and witty, but Jean still hates it when people make fun of her, especially because he used to do that in the past himself.

"Nah, I think one Sasha in the Blouse family is enough, I don't think my poor dad would handle an 'older and even crazier' version of me too," she answers Eren's comment with a small laughter, although deep down she actually feels a wave of tenderness overwhelming her at how quickly Jean jumped to defend her. "And at least Hanji is crazy in a good way..you really want me to start talking about Levi I-will-scare-you-all-to-death-with-my-cold-glare?"

"Hear hear!" Jean nods in agreement. "Once he made me clean all restrooms in the building because I talked with Bertholdt in class, you remember?"

"Tell me about it, man, if I had a coin every time he puts me in detention I would be richer than those arrogant jerks living in Sina Avenue!" Eren also shares his traumatic experience with one of the school's most feared teachers. "Only Mikasa isn't afraid of him, seriously, you're our freaking heroine," he adds, playfully running a hand through the girl's short, black hair and dropping a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Oh, trust me, if it weren't for Armin holding me back I'd have beaten the living daylights out of the shortie already." Mikasa replies with a dark tone that makes everyone flinch, since they all know that she's more than capable to do that.

"Anyway, let's forget about Levi for the moment, it's bad enough we have to deal with him every day." Jean chuckles. "I believe we're here because you ladies think you can beat us in pool, right?"

"Wrong!" Sasha tells him immediately and shoves his shoulder, laughing at his perplexed expression. "We don't _think_ it, Jean, we _know_ it, that's a huge difference."

"Yeah, right, dream on, Potato Girl!" Eren drags Mikasa's arm to make her stand up before pushing her towards the pool tables. "Kirstein and I will give you a run for your money in no time!"

"One way to prove it, Jaeger, drinks are on the team that loses after five rounds and if you win, gentlemen, I won't eat potatoes for a week!"

"Then brace yourself, Sash, for a potato-less week awaits you." Jean ruffles her hair and follows the other couple.

"Hey, Krista, c'mere!" Reiner gestures at his crush, pointing towards their friends, who are already readying their cues. "Things just got interesting."

"Nah, I already know the result, Sasha and Mikasa will win." Krista giggles while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Yep."

"Well, then, Krista…if Jean and Eren win…which they will…you'll go out with me once. Deal?" Reiner smirks towards the short blonde, following it with a wink, making Krista roll her eyes again and wish that Ymir _were_ here right now to give this guy the beating he definitely deserves. But the thought of Ymir gives her an idea and she returns Reiner's sly smirk.

"And if Sasha and Mikasa win…which they will…you won't argue with Ymir for the rest of the school year. Deal?"

"A heavy sacrifice. But deal."

* * *

"Come on, Jean, you got this, just concentrate!"

"Yeah, Jean, concentrate on the feeling of the upcoming defeat!"

"You can always admit defeat now, of course…you know, to save yourself the embarrassment."

"Will you girls shut it? You're distracting me!" Jean snaps at them while closing one eye, pool cue ready to strike the ball he's aiming at under the watchful glares of three teenagers.

"That's basically our intention, my boy." Sasha whispers and chuckles inaudibly, although a part of her wants to yell in triumph, for she has noticed how Jean only told her and Mikasa to stop talking, without including Eren and his encouraging words.

 _Yes, it's working, it's freaking working, oh you're a genius, Sasha Blouse!_

"Come on, Jean, it's the final round and we're tying with the girls, one more hit and victory is ours!" Eren continues supporting his teammate, hands balled into fists and his eyes having the intense spark they always have when he's excited. Seeing his girlfriend's sly smile makes his competitive side come to surface; it's like a silent challenge, a characteristic trait of Mikasa's; it always motivates him to try hard and give his best, whether it's a game of pool, a difficult exam at school or getting along with Jean.

Three pairs of eyes stare intently at Jean, who concentrates for some more moments before hitting the ball with its cue…and seeing it end just a few inches away from the hole it was meant to fall. When Mikasa pockets her own ball into the designated hole, Sasha leaves a triumphant yell and gives her a big high-five.

"Yaaaaayyyy, we did it, great job, Mikasa! Take that, boys, feel the energy of the girl power!"

"You were great too, Sasha." Mikasa says with her trademark, calm voice that makes many people think she doesn't give a damn for anything except Eren, although the way she ruffles Sasha's hair and winks at Eren shows her own amusement.

The two boys just look at them in silence, Eren chuckling like crazy and Jean fondly shaking his head, their competitive sides completely diminished at the sight of Mikasa and Sasha acting like little girls. Just when Sasha stars fearing that they'll start blaming each other for their defeat, her hazel eyes widen in surprise when she sees them exchanging high-fives and pats on each other's shoulder.

"Let them celebrate, Kirstein, that was still well-played."

"Yeah, we can always challenge them to another round some other day, right?"

"You got it, hehe."

"I never thought I'd see the day." Mikasa mumbles, unable to believe what she's seeing in front of her; Sasha, on the other hand, is too busy treasuring the results of her marvelous idea and several moments pass before she can reply.

"Aw, look at our boys being buddies, Mikasa!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't act like you've won the Nobel Prize or something." Jean teases her and gently pinches her nose. "By the way, Eren, if you wanna take a break from all the 'girl power', Franz plans a video game night tomorrow night, just the guys of the group."

"Sounds like a plan."

After the two couples leave, Krista turns to Reiner with a mischievous smile, having witnessed their game of pool and knowing too well that she has won the bet against the tall guy.

"Well, well, it seems that now you will stop bickering with Ymir…which means that I'll have a quiet senior year," she giggles at his frown, like the whole universe has conspired against him. "It feels sooo good, cheers to my girls!"

* * *

After dropping off Eren and Mikasa at their house, Jean drives Sasha home, the ride passing in a comfortable silence that's broken only by the music of the radio. It's a quiet song, one of those they've heard a million times and never get over and one of Sasha's particular favorites. Jean throws her a side glance, smiling tenderly at the sweet sight she makes right now, having closed her eyes, hands relaxed on her lap, a soft smile adorning her face and quietly humming the melody of the song.

"Someone looks happy," he comments while coming to a stop in front of her house.

"Well, I am," she opens her eyes and looks at him carefully, as if she has her doubts about tonight…as if, in retrospect, she fears she has somehow forced him. "A-Are you okay, did I do something I shouldn't, I'm sorry, I just thought—"

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down, did you hear me complaining?" Jean caresses her cheek to make her relax, his voice serious and loving simultaneously so she sees that he means what he's saying. "Sasha, it's okay, I promise, I had a really good time today."

"Really?!"

"Of course, silly, what did you think, that I wouldn't be honest if I hadn't? And to see that I'm a man of my word," he adds and now winks at her, "how about we go for that lunch and ice-cream I promised you tomorrow, after school? It's unlikely I'll get detention for bickering with Eren in the near future anyway."

Now Sasha's smile is so wide that it almost reaches her ears and she wonders, for the millionth time, how on earth she's gotten so lucky. In the previous years she was seriously afraid of Jean, the way he laughed at her and snapped at almost everyone in school…in fact, everyone considered him mental when he became kinder towards her…and everyone considered _her_ even more mental when she agreed to go on a date with him.

 _In your face, you close-minded brats, people can change!_

"You truly are the best, got it?" she whispers before planting a very light kiss on the corner of his mouth and giving him one of the tightest hugs she's ever given him. "Don't allow anyone to tell you otherwise."

"Heh, hearing it from you is enough." Jean smiles and returns her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his head on her shoulder. It's somewhat uncomfortable, the way they hug in his car, but right now he actually doesn't want to pull away. "So, should I pick you up for school tomorrow or will I get shot by your dad?"

"Oh, shut up, you know my dad actually likes you even if he doesn't show it." Sasha giggles, kissing him once more before stepping out of the car with a final wave. "Nighty night, Jean."

"Sweet dreams, Potato Girl."

After quickly informing her dad about how her date went, Sasha pulls out her cell phone and types a message to Mikasa, still smiling widely.

 _And although Mikasa and I won at pool, I'm soooo happy that this worked that I won't eat any potatoes for a week anyway!_

* * *

 ** _Sasha: Mission accomplished, bahahahaha! ;) :D_**

"So, what does Sasha say? Still boasting about how you defeated us at the last minute?" Eren wants to know teasingly as they stand before their bedroom doors.

"Nope, she's actually happy that tonight went well." Mikasa tells him and a small smile appears on her usually expressionless face. "It seems that you boys had a good time too."

"Yep, I have to admit, Horseface isn't that bad once you get to know him…although I still don't get how Potato Girl ended up with him," the teenager snickers, causing a sigh from the black-haired girl, although she quickly calms; after all, this is Eren's way to agree that tonight was fun.

"I'm proud of you, you know," she whispers before kissing his cheek and smiling at the feeling of his arms hugging her.

"Of course you are, I'm awesome."

" _Eren_!"

* * *

 ** _Mikasa: It seems you did your miracle, Sasha, well done!_**

"Hehehe, I knew my idea was genius!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Okayyy, my dearies, another story has come to the end and you have to excuse the author while she splashes some cold on her face after the fluff, hihi ;) Hope you liked it and stay tuned, more one-shots will follow :)**


End file.
